The Joys of Being Alone
by BabyBard
Summary: Bo and Lauren take advantage of the time they have to themselves. A oneshot set in my other story, The Joys Of Being Wrong.


**A/N: As requested, this is a short, sexy little oneshot set directly after chapter three of my doccubaby story - The Joys of Being Wrong. You don't have to read it to follow, though it would be great if you did! Sorry it took so long, moving city really threw a wrench in my writing process. Drop me a review to let me know what you think, they make my day!**

* * *

The sturdy oak door closed with a soft click behind the beautiful brunette as she left the darkened bathroom, making her way across the lush carpet towards the inviting looking king bed and the woman waiting for her in it.

"You think she'll sleep okay?" Bo shook her long hair out of it's pony-tail, climbing under the covers and shuffling into place behind her wife.

"You mean until she wakes up screaming to be fed?" Lauren rolled over to face her and smirked. "I sure hope so."

"You know what I mean. She was pretty upset, her gums were really hurting her."

Lauren sighed and turned back over, silently encouraging Bo to move closer. "I know. Hopefully she will stay asleep at least until her feeding time, but I don't think she'll be happy when she wakes up. I'll give her some ibuprofen if I have to. She's sleeping all right for now though." The doctor smiled as she felt Bo mould herself tightly against her back, pulling her into her arms and settling her head into her usual resting place in the crook of her neck.

"So we have a few hours to ourselves then, all alone with no innocent little eyes to corrupt. My my, whatever shall we do with the time?" The succubus purred into her ear, rubbing herself slowly against Lauren's back. She could smell her wife's favourite shampoo and soap, mixed with the lingering traces of perfume and the unique scent that was just _her, _and she breathed deeply, wanting to surround herself it it forever.

"Sleep?" The blonde feigned an air of innocence.

"Oh, I don't think so doctor. You seem a little to tense to sleep." Bo slid her hands up under the thin cotton t-shirt her wife was wearing, stroking random patterns across her toned stomach. It hadn't taken Lauren long to regain her incredible figure after giving birth, in fact if it weren't for the two silvery stretch marks that framed each side of her belly it would be hard to tell she had been pregnant at all. She ran her fingers over the lines adoringly, knowing every inch of Lauren's body by heart, and loving the physical reminder of the life she had brought into the world.

"Well, you did get me a little worked up earlier."

Bo nipped trail up the exposed tendon in Lauren's neck, pulling and earlobe between her lips and sucking. "_I_ got _you_ worked up? I'm sorry, which one of us was bending over naked while all wet and slippery?"

The blonde giggled, the sound intensified by her wife running her fingertips over the ticklish spot on her side. "I was just getting a towel! You need those to dry yourself after a bath."

"Mhm. I wish you wouldn't though. I've always preferred you wet." The last word was whispered heatedly into Lauren's ear, eliciting a shiver and a soft moan in response. Bo slipped her hands up over her wife's stomach and ribs, cupping her heavy breasts carefully in her hands and hearing her inhale sharply.

"All right?" She knew how sensitive breastfeeding made Lauren, sometimes she was simply too sore for even the lightest touch, and the last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt her.

"Mhm...feels good." Lauren hummed and pressed herself back against Bo. "Gentle though."

"Always." The succubus trailed butterfly kisses along her neck, running her fingers in soft circles around her hardening nipples. Lauren gasped, but didn't protest, and she smiled into her skin.

"Be careful baby, I might-"

"I know, it's all right. You know I don't mind."

Bo slipped her free hand (the one that wasn't wrapped around under her wife) down over her hip and beneath the waistband of her cotton pyjama pants, eyes flashing when she didn't encounter any underwear. Her fingers danced over smooth warm skin before encountering the familiar patch of feathery curls, brushing through them teasingly and tugging lightly. Lauren whined, her own hand dropping to cover Bo's, trying to urge her lower.

The succubus resisted however, distracting her by pressing down on the nipple beneath her left hand and flicking it. "Patience my love."

"I am officially out of patience Bo. I've been wet all day, I need you."

"Aww, baby." Bo cooed in sympathy. "If I'd known that I would have let Kenzi finish the case up by herself." She slid her hand down an inch so that she was just barely touching the wet flesh between Lauren's thighs. "Did you not take the edge off? While Charlotte was having a nap?"

Full lips pressed against the sensitive spot where Lauren's jaw met her neck, tongue flicking, and Lauren moaned. "I thought about it but..._ahhh_...I wanted to wait for you."

Bo had moved again, so that the tip of her finger was resting against the hood of her clitoris, moving backwards and forwards slowly to coax it out. "You should have given me a call. I would have been happy to help."

She remembered those times fondly, back when Lauren had been pregnant and her hormones had been raging out of control, made so much worse by the succubus DNA that was bonding with her own. Of course being _married_ to a succubus had been a lot of help, but Bo had still been taking cases, and sometimes the time it had taken for her to get home had simply been too long. The first time she had gotten a call from her nearly hysterical wife demanding that she get her ass back to her now, she had been out of town, and unable to respond with the haste that was obviously needed. She had been both stunned and unbelievably aroused when the doctor had growled back that, "you are the one who did this too me and you are damn well going to help me deal with it".

She had made a quick and totally nonsense excuse to Kenzi, eyes flashing, and taken off at a jog to a secluded clearing in the woods behind the house they were supposed to be scouting - where she had proceeded to guide her wife to a screaming orgasm over the phone. She could still her the raspy panting in her ear, the cries that had gotten steadily more frantic with her words, and the way her own body had pulsed, vision narrowing when Lauren had come with her name on her lips. The incident had repeated itself nearly a dozen times throughout her pregnancy, and each time Bo had returned home just as desperate as Lauren had been when she called her, utterly shredding whatever she found her wife wearing and taking her against the nearest available surface until she begged her to let her catch her breath.

Lauren's aura flared, obviously remembering those time as well, but she shook her head. "I wanted to wait for you this time. I wanted it to be you touching me, you inside me."

Her words had the effect she was looking for and questing fingers finally slipped down into swollen folds, Bo groaning as she felt the incredible molten heat that was waiting for her.

"So soft." She whispered her delight across Lauren's neck, pressing tiny, quick little kisses everywhere she could reach.

"Yes..." The doctor's sighed in pleasure, long lashes fluttering against her cheeks as two dexterous fingers finally sank into her, pressing deeply before slowly withdrawing and setting up a steady pace. "Just like that."

"I know, not gonna stop baby." Bo kept her movements constant, aware that any change now would be more frustrating for her wife than satisfying. Soon though Lauren began to squirm, her internal muscles gripping at her in search of a peak that just wasn't coming close enough to be reached. "Tell me what you need."

"Touch...I need you too - _ahhh_..._yesss_..."

Her wife whimpered, the sound morphing into a gasp as she trailed her fingers upwards to trace tight circles around her clit. The bundle of nerves was swollen and hard beneath her fingertips and she felt it twitch slightly as she rubbed her fingertip firmly at the base of it, Lauren jerking back against her at the intense stimulation. Bo quickly shifted the arm that was wrapped around underneath her and locked it just beneath her ribs to hold her in place. She could feel Lauren's tight ass wriggling against her sex, making her even wetter than she already was as her own clitoris swelled in response to the movements.

Lauren was panting now, stomach tensing in anticipation of finally finding relief from the pressure that had been building inside of her all day. Bo kept the pressure up as she continued to move her finger quickly, until her wife let out a sharp cry, hips trembling erratically as her orgasm washed through her.

"_Uhhhh_..." Lauren's fingers clutched at the sheets beneath her, feeling the need to ground herself as her world exploded into colours and stars, while her other hand clutched at Bo's hand through her pyjama bottoms, silently pleading with her not to move as she rode out her release.

Bo moaned into Lauren's neck, stilling the motion of her fingers but continuing to press down on her wife's twitching clitoris, knowing from experience that it would make her orgasm stronger without being too much stimulation. When she finally felt the blonde relax, sagging weakly against her, she withdrew her hand and licked her fingers clean of the ambrosia coating them. She felt Lauren shifting and rolled them both over so that she was straddling her hips, smirking down at her satisfied looking wife as she caught her breath.

"Well? Was it worth the wait?"

Lauren chuckled, kissing Bo's palm as it brushed a lock of sweaty curls out of her face. "It always is." Her limbs were pleasantly limp, warm tingles still radiating from between her legs, and she felt like purring as her wife kissed her way up her throat to press a scorching kiss against her lips.

"You're so cute after you come." Bo's delighted statement brought a deep blush to her wife's cheeks. "Not that you aren't usually. But after sex you're all cuddly and satisfied, like a panther in the sun. I love it."

Lauren rolled her eyes, embarrassed, and distracted Bo by kissing her again. The skimpy piece of silky black negligee the succubus was wearing didn't last very long, a quick tug and a throw sending it flying across the room seconds before the doctor lost patience and simply ripped it to get at the curvaceous body hidden underneath.

"Mmm. Perfect." The doctor's hands migrated straight to the freshly revealed breasts, palming them happily.

"You are such a boob girl." Bo's giggle turned into a gasp as fingers pinched sharply at her nipples in response.

"Oh please, like you can talk Miss grabby-hands!"

"I'm a succubus baby, I'm meant to be a total perv. What's your excuse?" Another tug to her breasts almost made her falter in their banter, but she held strong. She loved these moments with Lauren, sweet and loving. Playful. The thought of having thousands of years with Lauren's extended life to enjoy it made her heart swell in her chest.

"And now you are a part of me too, genius. Having a succubus inside me is a hell of an adjustment...oh shut up!"

Bo's childish laughter earned her a slap to her ass, causing her eyes to flash again in reflex. Her wife's hands had settled just above her hips, encouraging her to grind against her lower stomach and smearing wetness between them.

"So slippery baby – you really don't seem to mind me playing with your breasts at all."

"Never." Bo's head tipped back in pleasure, eyes closing only to fly open again a few seconds later when she felt Lauren tugging on her hips. "Wha-"

"Come here." The blonde's voice was so heated it was almost a growl, hands applying a forceful pressure to her ass.

"Are you sure?" Despite how much she obviously enjoyed it, Bo was always still a little cautious when it came to this position. She was only too happy to do it to Lauren, but was well aware of how dominant it could be and often hesitated to allow her to return the favour.

Lauren, as usual, was having none of it.

"Up. Now." She tugged again, this time succeeding in pulling Bo up and over her face, breathing in deeply as her open sex hovered above her, mouth watering at the beautiful sight.

The succubus finally relented and lowered herself down, yelping as Lauren surged up to meet her, pulling her lips into the hot cavern of her mouth and suckling hungrily. "Fuck babe!"

The blonde simply hummed in contentment, pleased when Bo's hips began to roll into her, settling her hands onto her toned ass to steady her. Her tongue circled Bo's entrance, pressing inside and curling when her one of her wife's hands dropped to clutch at her hair in reflex. She opened her eyes and gazed up at the succubus, seeing iridescent orbs staring back down at her heatedly. A fresh pulse of fluid trickled down her chin and she grinned against the sensitive flesh in her mouth. Bo loved it when she watched her as she went down on her.

Eventually the rocking of Bo's hips became erratic, the hand gripped in her hair pulling lightly to indicate her need. Lauren allowed her tongue to slip out of her, lapping at swollen folds before trailing up to the bundle of nerves that was begging for her attention. She drew figure eights with her tongue, ending each loop with a flick until she was satisfied that her wife was as desperate as she had been throughout the day. Only then did she draw the throbbing nub into her mouth, sucking in a fast and hard rhythm.

"Yesyesyessss." Bo had clearly forgotten all of her earlier protests, scratching at Lauren's scalp and trying to press herself deeper into her mouth. A well-timed nip was the catalyst that she had been straining for, and she threw her head back, arching until her hair brushed against her wife's breasts and hissing her release through clenched teeth.

Lauren continued to suck at her until it became too much, and the fingers in her hair were trying too tug her away rather than pull her closer. She released the sensitive bundle with an audible 'pop', moving to gently lap up the remnants of Bo's orgasm instead. Once she was sure she had collected all that she could she released the succubus's hips, letting her move off of her and flop down heavily into the tangled sheets, breathing hard.

"Mmm, delicious."

The comment caused Bo's eyes to fly open, fixing on the woman next to her as she licked her lips in a manner so indecent it had to be illegal.

The temptation to pin her lover to the bed and take her again and again until she screamed, however, was countered by the exhaustion she could see seeping into her eyes. Lauren and her body were working so hard taking care of their daughter, she needed as much sleep as she could get. Making her decision, Bo rolled over to face her again, holding out her arm for the blonde to snuggle into. Lauren was happy to oblige, resting her head into the crook of her neck and letting out a sigh of contentment.

"Are you going out again tomorrow?"

"Nope, case is pretty much settled for now." She placed a kiss on the top of her wife's head, getting a squeeze in response. "Barring any random emergencies, I am totally free to spend the day with my two favourite girls."

"Excellent. I was thinking we could go to the park tomorrow, stretch Taz's legs, get some more funny pictures of Charlie enjoying the swings..." Lauren broke off with a wide yawn, breathing beginning to grow deeper.

"That sounds perfect. Now sleep, love. No doubt Charlotte will be wanting to be fed in a few hours." Bo stroked her hand slowly up and down her back, the soothing motion quickly sending her sated wife into the world of dreams.

She inhaled the comforting smell that surrounded them, eyes flicking reflexively to the baby-monitor on the night stand before drifting shut. A smile tugged at her lips as thoughts of the day to come passed through her mind.

Tomorrow, and forever.

With her family.


End file.
